Happy Ending
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: "Ini tidak boleh kita lakukan Ichigo. Ingat, kita sudah memilikki pasangan masing-masing, kita tidak boleh mengkhianati mereka," tegur Rukia. "Tapi aku mencintaimu Rukia!" seru Ichigo. Rukia terdiam.  Warning AU, IchiRuki, IchiSenna, ByaRuki. mind to RnR
1. Prologue : About my life and your life

Happy Ending

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, ByakuRuki, IchiSenna, and many pairing.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Summary : "Seandainya kita dulu bisa bersama tanpa ada halangan, aku pasti sudah menjadi wanita (pria) yang paling bahagia di dunia ini," ucap seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan dalam hati di waktu yang sama walaupun berbeda tempat dan kehidupan.

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran, ceritanyaa ga jelas, abal, aneh, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain-lain

Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiSenna dan ByakuRuki, tombol back dengan setia menunggu kalian semua n-n. Karena di fic ini ada adegan romance mereka, ya layaknya pasangan.

non

non

non

Yonde Kudasai Minna

non

non

non

**Chapter 1-Prologue : About my life and your life.**

Saat ini kota Tokyo, Jepang, sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Jalanan aspal dan trotoar yang biasanya di lalui langkah-langkah kaki dan perputaran ban kendaraan sekarang di hiasi dengan guguran daun. Keindahan jelas tertampak dari setiap jalanan dan trotoar, walaupun ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat berat bagi para pekerja yang bertugas menjaga kebersihan lingkungan jalan.

Di suatu tempat yang sangat asri, berada di bukit yang di penuhi dengan pohon yang seakan melambai-lambai. Di penuhi dengan rumput-rumput yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan yang di bawa angin, tampaklah beberapa orang berkumpul. Mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan untuk pengambilan gambar.

"Oke semuanya siap-siap, kita akan mengambil gambarnya sekarang!" seorang pria bertopi dan menggunakan kacamata berteriak sambil mengayun-ayunkan tanggannya memberikan tanda kepada para kru yang lain unuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah mendapat aba-aba dari sang kameramen, para kru yang membantu segera berlarian mempersiapkan segala obyek ataupun alat yang akan di gunakan untuk proses pengambilan gambar. Derap langkah para manusia yang berada di tempat ini sangatlah terdengar dengan jelas.

Di salah satu sisi, seorang perempuan berkepang dan memilikki rambut berwarna hitam sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai make up artist. Wanita ini sedang memberikan pupur ke wajah seorang pria berambut orange nyentrik dan memilikki mata berwarna cokelat hazel, warna suasana musim gugur.

"Baiklah sudah selesai Ichigo. Kamu bisa pergi sekarang," ucap sang make up artist.

"Ya, terima kasih Nemu-chan," balas pemuda yang di panggil Ichigo tadi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemotretan.

"Ganbatte yo Ichigo," seru Nemu sambil mengepalkan tanggannya ke udara.

Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas semangat yang di berikan oleh Nemu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Nemu untuk menyemangati Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Nemu yang satu ini. Di akuinya dia senang mendapat semangat dari Nemu. Ichigo sudah mengangap Nemu seperti kakaknya sendiri.

.

"Oke siap ya Ichigo, satu… dua… tiga…!" suara khas kamera pun terdengar menandakan pengambilan gambar yang pertama telah selesai.

"Seperti biasa gambarmu selalu bagus. Good job Ichigo!" seru sang kameramen dari tempat duduknya. Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari sang kameramen handal.

Pengambilan gambar pun di lanjutkan. Ichigo sendiri sudah sangat professional dengan pekerjaannya. Bisa di bilang dia sudah sangat ahli dalam dunia modeling. Layaknya seorang professor dalam ilmu kimia.

Ichigo memperagakan banyak gaya yang membuat siapaun terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, Ichigo bisa di bilang makhluk yang sempurna secara fisik. Wajahnya yang ganteng putih mulus walaupun agak sedikit berkedut di bagian dahi, badannya yang atletis, tinggi, rambutnya yang berwarna orange nyentrik, dan mata cokelatnya yang indah. Hal-hal inilah yang sangat mendukung karir Ichigo sebagai model terkenal di kota Tokyo, bahkan di seluruh Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pengambilan gambar pun selesai di laksanakan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Ya karena pada dasarnya semua orang yang berada di sini adalah orang-orang yang terpilih menjadi team professional.

"Baiklah hari ini kita selesai sampai di sini," seru sang kemeramen, "Kerja yang bagus Ichigo. Nanti kalau ada pemotretan lagi, aku akan menghubungimu," kata sang kameramen yang di ketahui bernama Uryuu Ishida kepada Ichigo dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan.

"Ichigo kami pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa banyak istirahat," perintah sang make up artist, Nemu.

"Ya terima kasih pasangan Ishida," seru Ichigo kepada pasangan suami istri, Uryuu Ishida dan Nemu Ishida.

Semua orang pun satu persatu beranjak meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan. Ichigo saat ini belum memilikki keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah karena masih ingin melewati suasana indah di bukit ini. Ichigo pun memutuskan duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Ichigo saat ini hanya diam memandangi pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Matahari saat ini juga sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan peraduannya. Bersiap menampilkan cahaya yang sangat indah yang mampu membuat semua mata memandang dan mengagumi karya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Ichigo menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada saat ini. Cahaya matahari yang seharusnya dapat membuat orang tersenyum tidaklah membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini.

'Suasana ini sama dengan saat kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku, saat dia meninggalkanku dengan laki-laki lain,' batin Ichigo memkirkan masa lalunya yang pahit.

'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini ya, apakah dia juga memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya,' ucap Ichigo lagi dalam hati.

Saat Ichigo sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa semuanya gelap, tak ada sinar orange yang tadi menyelimutinya. Ternyata mata Ichigo saat ini di tutup oleh dua buah tangan. Jika di lihat, di belakang Ichigo terdapat perempuan manis berambut ungu yang di kuncir kuda dengan pita berwarna merah dan memilikki mata yang besar berwarna cokelat cerah sedang meletakkan kedua tanggannya di mata Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri saat ini sudah tahu siapa yang memegang kedua matanya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menipuku, Senna," kata Ichigo tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di atas tangan perempuan yang di panggil Senna tadi. Senna pun langsung menggerutu melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Huh, kamu tidak seru Ichigo," gerutu Senna manja atas sikap Ichigo.

"Jelaslah orang aku sudah sangat hapal dengan sifatmu yang satu ini, sudah berapa lama sih kita bersama, Senna?" kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Senna dari kedua mata cokelat hazel miliknya.

"Oh iya ya kita kan sudah empat tahun bersama, dua tahun pacaran dan dua tahun dalam kehidupan suami-istri," balas Senna sambil memasang wajah berpikir dan mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo.

"Hah kamu ini ada-ada saja, aku kirain kamu lupa lagi kalau kita sudah menjadi suami-istri," kata Ichigo sambil memasang tampang kesal yang sengaja di buatnya,"lalu kapan kita resmi jadian?" lanjut Ichigo sambil menanyakan kapan mereka resmi jadian dahulu.

"Ya jelaslah. Tanggal 25 Desember kan," jawab Senna sambil tersenyum. Ichigo pun membalas dengan senyuman juga.

Senna pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo sambil memandangi langit sore.

"Kamu ga marah kan sayang, aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Senna.

"Hahaha… aku ga bakal mungkin lah marah sama kamu, istriku tercinta," Ichigo pun tersenyum jahil tanpa Senna sadari.

Kepala Senna yang semula berada di bahu Ichigo tiba-tiba di angkat oleh Ichigo. Ichigo pun mencium dahi sang istri. Sedangkan sang istri saat ini hanya tersipu malu… dan tentu saja senang.

Ichigo pun kembali meletakkan kepala Senna di bahunya. Saat ini mereka sama-sama asyik memandangi langit sore yang saat ini mulai berubah warna menjadi biru gelap.

Ya Ichigo dan Senna saat ini resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang di bilang bahagia. Ichigo resmi menikahi Senna pada tanggal 25 Desember saat mereka resmi dua tahun berpacaran. Mereka di pertemukan saat dalam pembuatan video klip sebuah band terkenal di Jepang. Senna lah yang awalnya menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo dan di terima dengan senang hati oleh Ichigo walaupun sebenarnya saat itu dia masih belum menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya setelah orang di masa lalu meninggalkannya.

Tanpa Senna dan orang lain ketahui, sebenarnya ichigo masih menyimpan cinta di dalam hatinya untuk seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya dahulu. Sampai detik ini, Ichigo tidak pernah melupakannya.

'Seandainya kita dulu bisa bersama tanpa ada halangan, aku pasti sudah menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini,' ucap Ichigo dalam hati sambil memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ia cintai sampai saat ini.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

**In The Other Side (Country) but at The Same Time**

Saat ini musim gugur juga menerpa kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Saat ini tampak seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan memilikki mata berwarna violet sedang berjalan menapaki trotoar di sekitar jalanan kota Seoul. Perempuan ini di ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Rukia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di sebuah bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari perkantoran tempatnya bekerja. Rukia pun memutuskan duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Angin semilir sejuk langsung menyapanya ketika ia berada di bawah pohon ini.

Mata violetnya menelusuri langit sore dan memandang matahari yang akan tenggelam. Matanya terus menatap matahari tersebut. Namun jika di telusuri lebih dalam, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam. Seakan dia menyimpan seribu masalah dalam matanya.

'Suasana ini sama dengan saat kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku, saat aku meninggalkan dia dengan laki-laki lain yang hadir dalam hidupku,' batin Rukia memikirkan masa lalunya yang pahit.

'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini ya, apakah dia juga memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya,' ucap Rukia lagi dalam hati.

Saat Rukia sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada kedua tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya, menghalangi sinar matahari. Rukia sendiri sudah sangat hapal siapa orang yang telah menutup kedua matanya.

"Anda tidak bisa menipuku, nii-sama," ucap Rukia sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di atas tangan seseorang yang di panggillnya dengan sebutan 'nii-sama'.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini Rukia?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam sebahu dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

"Hanya sedang relaksasi Byakuya nii-sama," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum. Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Byakuya ini hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Rukia, "Kamu juga selalu dapat menebak apa yang aku lakukan," lanjut Byakuya sambil tetap terus menutup kedua mata violet rukia.

"Jelas saja aku hapal nii-sama. Kita kan sudah empat tahun bersama. Dua tahun pacaran dan dua tahun dalam kehidupan suami-istri," jelas Rukia yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia jelaskan, karena dia percaya Byakuya masih mengingatnya.

"Dan apakah kamu masih hapal kapan kita resmi jadian?" tanya Byakuya kepada Rukia. Rukia pun saat ini melepaskan kedua tangan sang suami dari kedua matanya. Byakuya pun mengambil tempat di samping Rukia. Rukia pun menatap sang suami dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Tentu saja, 25 Desember kan," jawab Rukia. Byakuya pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Rukia.

Byakuya pun mencium dahi Rukia, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi istrinya ini. Rukia sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sang suami. Setelah Byakuya selesai mencium dahi Rukia, Rukia menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Byakuya. Mereka saat ini sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ya Byakuya dan Rukia resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang bisa di katakan bahagia. Mereka resmi menikah pada tanggal yang sama dengan pernikahan Ichigo dan Senna, 25 Desember, saat mereka resmi dua tahun berpacaran. Byakuya saat ini adalah pengusaha yang sangat terkenal di Korea, bahkan sampai ke Amerika maupun Jepang, tempat mereka berasal, bahkan sampai ke benua Eropa. Dia memimpin perusahaan Kuchiki Corp yang bergerak di bidang teknologi komputer dan perangkat-perangkatnya. Rukia sendiri saat ini membantu suaminya mengurus perusahaan mereka.

Namun tanpa Byakuya dan orang lain sadari, Rukia masih menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang di masa lalunya. Kata 'cinta' itu masih ada di dalam hatinya untuk seseorang yang telah ia tinggalkan di masa lalunya.

'Seandainya kita dulu bisa bersama tanpa ada halangan, aku pasti sudah menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini,' ucap Rukia dalam hati sambil memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ia cintai sampai saat ini.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

**To Be Continued_Owari_Bersambung**

Yak Hana kembali dari hiatus panjang Hana, kali ini Hana membuat fic IchiRuki. *Gak ada yang tanya*

Ya sampai di sini ceritanya. Maaf kalau masih pendek soalnya ini masih prologuenya. Mohon maaf kalau masih belum bisa memunculkan Ichigo bersama Rukia. Maaf jika Hana memasangkan Ichigo dengan Senna dan Rukia dengan Byakuya. Jika ada yang tidak suka, silahkan lemparkan ketidaksukaan kalian di ruang review.

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ o ^

^^Mind to review this story?^^


	2. Met You is Present From God to Me

Happy Ending

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo.

Pairing : IchiRuki, ByakuRuki, IchiSenna, and many pairing.

Rated;Genre: T ; Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran, ceritanyaa ga jelas, abal, aneh, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain-lain.

Kata-kata yang di blod itu nanti akan ada penjelasan di bawahnya. Maaf jika menganggu mata kalian semua saat membaca.

Bagi yang tidak suka dengan IchiSenna dan ByakuRuki, tombol back dengan setia menunggu kalian semua n-n. Karena di fic ini ada adegan romance mereka, ya layaknya pasangan. Mereka masing-masing sudah menjadi suami-istri, walaupun belum mempunyai anak.

balasan Review :

^^Nana Naa : Terima kasih reviewnya Nana-san. Iya mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri, maaf kalau mengecewakan Nana-san. Tentu saja masih ada harapan buat IchiRuki. Ya tebakkan anda benar, akan ada hal terduga yang akan terjadi, seperti di chapter ini. Ini sudah update, silahkan di baca.^^

^^Kurosaki Miyuki : Terima kasih reviewnya Miyuki-san. Iya Rukia dengan Byakuya, Ichigo dengan Senna. Maaf sudah mengecewakan Miyuki-san. Tentu saja akan ada harapan utnuk IchiRuki, saya kan juga IchiRuki fc, ByaRuki sama IchiSenna itu di buang saja...*di lempar batu sama ByaUki dan IchiSenna fc* ini udah update, silahkan di baca.^^

^^Ika-chan : Terima kasih Reviewnya Ika-san. Maaf fic ini mengecewakan anda. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih anda tetap membaca fi ini. Ini udah update, selamat membaca...^^

^^bakaMirai : Terima kasih reviewnya Mirai-san. Terima kasih sudah bilang fic saya gak ada typo.^^ Untuk reviewer yang protes fic ini mungkin gak baca warningnya, hahahaha... Ini udah update, selamat membaca.^^

^^haruki1244 : Terima kasih atas reviewnya Haruki-san. Terima kasih fic abal ini di bilang bagus.^^ Jangan panggil saya senpai, saya masalahnya juga orang baru di sini, hehehe... Sebenarnya saya juga tidak rela memasangkan mereka seperti ini, tapi karena tuntutan skenario, mau di apain lagi. Ini udah update, selamat membaca.^^

^^Kyu9 : Terima kasih reviewnya Kyu-san. Hahaha... Iya Ichigo dengan Senna dan Byakuya dengan Rukia. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Ini udah update, selamat membaca.^^

non

non

non

Yonde Kudasai Minna

non

non

non

Chapter 2 : Met You is Present From God to Me

25th September 2010

"Ayo masuk Rukia."

"Hai, Byakuya nii-sama."

Byakuya saat ini mengajak Rukia makan di salah satu restoran bintang lima di kota Seoul. Restoran bernama Taj Mahal ini menyediakan berbagai macam kuliner khas India. Suasana restoran sendiri campuran antara arsitektur Korea dan arsitektur India. Makanan Korea pun dapat kita jumpai di sini. Para pengunjung dapat melihat koki memasak secara langsung karena letaknya yang berada di tengah-tengah restoran. Sungguh restoran yang patut di berikan kebangaan tersendiri.

"Douzo Byakuya-sama dan Rukia-sama, tempat anda yang seperti biasa sudah kami siapkan," ucap salah satu pelayan bermata violet seperti Rukia sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Arigatou Loly-san," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Sepasang suami-istri Kuchiki ini pun melepaskan jaket yang mereka kenakan dan langsung di ambil salah satu pelayan di sini. Loly, pelayan berambut hitam dengan model kuncir dua itu pun langsung mengantarkan pasangan Kuchiki ke meja yeng sering mereka tempati.

Mereka memang sering mengunjungi restoran yang terkenal dengan makanan yang sedikit 'abstrak' menurut orang yang bukan berasal dari Negara yang mempunyai jumlah penduduk terbanyak kedua di dunia ini. namun masakan India yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam rempah-rempah, memilikki kenikmatan tersendiri bagi penikmatnya.

Setelah Byakuya dan Rukia, mereka langsung memesan makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di sini. Loly pun dengan setia menunggu.

"Saya pesan **Thali** untuk appetaizernya. Dan untuk desertnya saya pesan **Idli**. Minumannya saya pesan **Hwachae**," ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang ini.

"Hai Byakuya-sama," balas Loly sambil menulis setiap pesanan Byakuya, "bagaimana dengan anda Rukia-sama?"

"Hem, saya pesan **Ayam Tikka** untuk appetaizernya. Dan untuk desertnya saya pesan **Pani Puri**. Minumannya saya pesan **Teh Rempah Masala Chai**, yang hangat ya," Rukia pun menyodorkan buku menu tersebut, dan langsung di terima Loly.

"Baik saya akan mengulang pesanannya. Untuk appetaizernya Thali dan Ayam Tikka. Untuk desertnya, Idli dan Pani Puri. Sedangkan minumannya Hwachae dan Teh Rempah Masala Chai. Apa ini semua benar?" tanya Loly yang langsung mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Loly pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Rukia dan Byakuya. Rukia saat ini sedang memandangi pemandangan luar restoran melalui jendela yang terpasang dengan sangat manis di samping tempat duduknya.

Suasana di luar saat ini, guguran daun terus berjatuhan. Seluruh jalan dan trotoar di hiasi dengan daun-daun berwarna cokelat yang telah di usir dari induknya, pohon. Mereka memilih pergi melayang tak tentu arah di terbangkan angin. Bagi pembersih jalan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan, namun bagi Rukia sendiri, akhirnya jalanan yang biasanya selalu sendiri itu bisa mendapatkan teman.

Rukia terus saja memandangi pemandangan di luar. Sementara Byakuya terus memandangi Rukia. Baginya, Rukia adalah pemandangan yang paling indah. Terutama senyumnya, mampu membuat lelaki 'dingin' ini tersenyum. Senyuman Rukia seakan sake keras yang mampu membuat seorang Byakuya Kuchiki merasa mabuk berat. Mabuk akan pesona dan aura yang terpancar dari Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia."

Rukia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadap kea rah Byakuya.

Violet bertemu abu-abu.

Mereka tarus saling memandangi satu sama lain. Seakan menelusuri sesuatu dari pancaran sinar mata mereka.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu," ucap Byakuya lembut, namun di bumbui dengan sedikit nada tegas.

"Ada apa nii-sama?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"23 Desember nanti, kita akan kembali ke Jepang."

Rukia seakan tersengat listrik yang cukup dahsyat. Tubuhnya diam. Kaku.

'23 Desember nanti, kita akan kembali ke Jepang.'

Kata-kata itu mulai masuk dan terputar dengan suara yang sangat merdu di dalam otak Rukia. Dia akan kembali ke Jepang? Apakah dia akan kembali bertemu dengan…

"Ada apa Rukia, apa kamu tidak setuju dengan keputusanku?" tanya Byakuya memotong pemikiran Rukia. Gadis bermata violet ini pun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak nii-sama, Rukia akan selalu setuju dengan keputusan nii-sama," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum, "tapi jikalau Rukia boleh tahu, utnuk apa kita kembali ke Jepang?"

"Perusahaan kita yang berada di Jepang sedang mengalami masalah. Manager di sana sedang melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal," jelas Byakuya.

"Oh begitu," Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia mengerti.

Makanan dan minuman yang di pesan pun tiba. Aroma makanan langsung tercium, mengelitik kerja pernapasan. Sangat menggoda.

"Itadakimasu nii-sama."

"Itadakimasu Rukia."

Garpu dan pisau pun saling bergesekkan, menimbulkan suara tersendiri. Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan. Makan bersama pasangan yang kita sayangi memang memberi aura tersendiri. Nyaman dan menyejukkan.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

Skip Time, 23th December 2010

Kristal-kristal berwarna putih turun dari langit. Mengotori apa saja yang berada di bawahnya. Namun kotoran yang satu ini sangatlah indah. Putih bersih, serasa benda yang sangat suci, tidak pernah tersentuh pekatnya warna hitam. Hitam yang selalu di identikkan dengan kejahatan.

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti, bulan semakin berganti. Waktunya Rukia dan Byakuya kembali ke Jepang. Jujur, mereka sangat rindu dengan negeri seribu Sakura itu. Terutama Byakuya yang sangat menyukai bunga Sakura.

Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara internasional Incheon, Byakuya dan Rukia saling menghangatkan satu sama lain di dalam mobil Mercedes hitam milik mereka.

Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Byakuya. Tangan Rukia sendiri memegag tangan Byakuya. Mereka saat ini sama-sama membutuhkan kehangatan. Walaupun di dalam mobil, angin yang menusuk tulang khas musim salju yang berada di -20o Celcius ini sanggup mendinginkan apa saja.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

Skip Time, In Tokyo International Airport.

06.00 p.m.

Rukia dan Byakuya sama-sama menatap rindu kampung halaman mereka. Namun Byakuya yang pandai menyembunyikkan perasaannya di hadapan umum ini memasang muka biasa saja. berbeda dengan istrinya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Kangennya…" seru Rukia. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu sang istri.

Mereka saat ini langsung berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah dari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka.

.

Rukia dan Byakuya akhirnya sampai di apartemen mewah milik mereka. Rukia dan Byakuya sendiri langsung memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat. Melepas segala penat yang sedari tadi mengurung mereka.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

In Tokyo City, Japan, 23th December 2010

06.00 p.m.

Rambut oranye nyentrik khas seorang model Jepang yag sedang naik daun, Ichigo Kurosaki muncul dari balik pintu. Sang istri, Senna Kurosaki menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Sungguh senyum yang menyejukkan mata.

"Gimana pekerjaanmu hari ini sayang," Senna pun membantu sang suami melepaskan jaket kulit yang di kenakannya.

"Seperti biasa, sangat menyenangkan," balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum senang. Ya, Ichigo selalu menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai model. Jika Ichigo tidak ada tawaran pekerjaan, hidupnya serasa ada yang kurang, "hari ini masak apa, aku lapar," lelaki pemilik mata cokelat hazel ini pun langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju meja makan. Senna mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hari ini aku masak Sukiyaki dan tempura, makanan kesukaanmu, hehehe…" Senna pun tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum kegirangan, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Kamu memang istriku yang paling cantik dan paling pintar," Ichigo mengelus kepala Senna, sedangkan Senna tersipu malu karena telah di puji sang suami tercinta.

Ichigo dan Senna langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Menyantap segala makanan yang ada dengan lahapp. Ichigo sendiri sampai nambah tiga kali. Bisa di bayangkan betapa rakus dan besarnya kapasitas volume yang ada di perut Ichigo.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

24th December 2010

"Kamu tahu apa kesalahanmu kan!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan nada tegas, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Sa-saya tahu, mo-mohon… maafkan saya…" kata lelaki berambut cokelat dengan terbata-bata. Lelaki ini terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, takut memandang langsung mata abu-abu milik Byakuya yang seakan mengatakan kamu-orang-yang-sangat-bodoh-dan-tidak-tahu-diri kepadanya.

"Sudahlah nii-sama, jangan di marahi lagi," bela seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil.

"Tidak bisa, dia sudah ketahuan mengambil uang perusahaan dan memakainya untuk keperluan pribadi. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan," seru Byakuya tidak mau kalah.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Rukia-sama, saya memang salah dan anda tidak usah membela orang seperti saya," lelaki bermata cokelat tersebut tersenyum penuh arti kepada Rukia.

"Sudahlah Rukia, tidak usah membelanya," gertak Byakuya. Rukia pun terdiam.

Ciat…ciut…ciut…

Mentari telah datang. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi. Suara mereka pun menghiasi hari yang baru ini. Sinar kehangatan yang memancarkan kehangatan, memberikan semangat yang baru untuk setiap manusia. Namun aura ketegangan sekarang sedang menyelimuti perusahaan milik Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Karena kamu sudah ketahuan memakai uang perusahaan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar untuk keperluan pribadi, maka mulai hari ini, silahkan bereskan barang-barangmu!"

Mata violet Rukia pun melebar saat mendengar ucapan sang suami. Sedangkan lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut hanya memasang wajah biasa, seakan sudah tahu kalau dia akan di pecat.

"Nii-sama, berikanlah kepada Aizen-san kesemapatan," Rukia memohon kepada Rukia. Namun Byakuya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang selama ini di berikan kepada saya selama 5 tahun menjabat sebagai manager di perusahaan anda Byakuya-sama. Dan utnuk Rukia-sama, terima kasih atas pembelaannya."

Lelaki tersebut pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan. Rukia masih sangat syok dengan keputusan yang di ambil Byakuya. Sungguh, Rukia tidak tega kepada Aizen. Aizen bisa di hitung seorang yang pekerja keras, otaknya juga encer. Pandai dalam menyusun strategi.

"Rukia."

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rukia dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya sedih karena perbuatannya. Namun keadilan harus di tegakkna. Di dalam keluarga Kuchiki, kedisiplinan dan tanggung jawab adalah hal yang paling di junjung tinggi.

"Rukia sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih nii-sama," Byakuya pun melepaskan pelukkannya. Rukia tersenyum, walaupun terasa tidak ikhlas.

"Gomenne Rukia," Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia memaafkan sang suami.

"Oh iya Rukia, ada tugas yang harus kamu kerjakan," kata Byakuya yang kembali memasang wajah serius. Jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, Byakuya akan selalu serius, walaupun kepada istri sendiri.

"Apa itu nii-sama?"

"Aku mau kamu pergi ke kota Karakura. Di sana, ada satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan kita, ingin menjalin kerja sama," Byakuya mengambil napas, "aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana karena harus mengurusi kekacauan di sini, apa kamu bisa?" Rukia mengangukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

"Tentu saja Rukia bisa nii-sama, Rukia kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," Rukia mengembungkan kepalanya, merasa di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Byakuya.

"Hahaha… perginya besok ya," Byakuya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tersipu malu.

"Tapi bukannya besok hari pernikahan kita nii-sama?" Rukia teringat bahwa besok adalah anniversary mereka yang ke tiga.

"Untuk hal itu kita bisa melaksanakannya setelah kau pulang dari sana," Byakuya menjawab mantap. Rukia sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan yang ada. Namun dia tetap tersenyum.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

Ichigo saat ini sedang berada di kantor agensinya, IshiNemu agency. Dari nama agensinya kita sudah dapat menebak siapa pemilik agensi yang sangat terkenal di Jepang ini, pasangan Uryuu Ishida dan Nemu Ishida.

"Ichigo aku mendapat tempat yang sangat bagus untuk pemotretan di kota Karakura. Aku mau kita besok melakukan pemotretan di sana, dan kamu harus bisa," ucap seorang lelaki berambut biru dan berkacamata, Uryuu Ishida.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali Ishida?" Ichigo merasa heran dengan sang kameramen. Kenapa mendadak sekali pemotretannya.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Ikuti saja perintahku, oke."

Kedutan-kedutan pun muncul di dahi Ichigo. Ichigo ingin sekali memprotes sang kameramen yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabat ini. Namun Ishida memberikan tatapan kalau-kau-protes-akan-ku-usir-kamu-dari-agensi-ini-atau-perlu-ku-botakki-kepala-orange-mu-itu kepadanya. Nyali Ichigo pun langsung menciut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah. Lagian tidak ada salahnya mengunjungi kampung halaman.

"Sudah sekarang pergi sana, siap-siap."

Ichigo pun keluar dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ichigo masih merutukki sikap Ishida. Dasar kameramen stress, pikirnya.

Ichigo akhirnya sampai di depan rumah.

"Senna…"

Pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan perempuan berambut ungu di kuncir kuda.

"Loh kok kamu sudah pulang Ichigo?" tanya Senna. Ichigo langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasukki apartemen.

"Iya, hari ini tidak ada pemotretan," balas Ichigo sambil menghela napas panjang, "tapi besok aku harus pergi ke kota Karakura, pemotretan akan di lakukan di sana besok."

Senna sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan sang suami. Namun hanya bersifat sementara, dia sangat mengerti kesibukkan seorang model, karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian," ucap Senna mantap. Ichigo memandang mata cokelat cerah milik Senna. Tidak ada keraguan dalam sinar matanya.

"Baiklah, kamu harus menjaga baik-baik dirimu ya. Kalau misalnya kamu jalan sendirian pakai saja sandal yang memilikki hak tingi, jadi kalau ada orang jahat, colok saja matanya pakai itu, kalau perlu keluarkan matanya."

Senna pun tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Suaminya ini sangatlah polos. Ichigo pun juga akhirnya tertawa bersamasang istri.

"Oh iya padahal besok hari anniversary kita yang ketiga ya," Ichigo melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia baru mengingat besok hari penting baginya dan Senna.

"Sepertinya Ishida itu harus ku lempar ke sungai," Ichigo memasang wajah angker. Senna sebenarnya juga ingin sekali marah kepada Ishida, namun pekerjaan sang suami juga tidak boleh di lewatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ichigo, kita bisa merayakannya sehabis kamu pulang dari sana," ucap Senna mantap. Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

Skip Time the Journey, Rukia and Ichigo now in Karakura Town.

25th December 2010

05.00 p.m.

Rukia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kerjasama sekarang terjalin dengan sempurna. Sekarang ini rasa lelah menyerangnya. Rukia sendiri saat ini sedang berada di salah satu bukit yang berada di Karakura. Rukia duduk sendirian di sini. Hanya di temani semilir angin yang seakan sedang bernyanyi. Hembusan angin yang sangat sejuk.

'Rasanya aku pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya,' pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, di belakangnya terdapat seorang lelaki berambut oranye nyentrik yang sedang berpikir keras.

'Tubuh mungil dan rambut hitam itu, apa mungkin itu Rukia, wanita yang selalu ku cintai?'

Berbagai pertanyaan pun mulai menyerang masuk ke dalam otak Ichigo. Banyak sekali dugaan yang sedang bertarung hebat di dalam otak Ichigo. Mereka saling bertarung, mencoba memenangkan hati Ichigo.

Ichigo memberanikan mendekati Rukia yang sedang duduk. Tepat berada di belakangnya…

"Rukia."

Rukia yang awalntya sedang menciptakan dunia sendiri merasa sangta mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu menghiasi hatinya dengan sejuta cinta.

'Suara ini, apa mungkin?'

Rukia meberankan berdiri dan berbalik, mencoba melihat lelaki di belakangnya.

Mata violet dan cokelat hazel itupun sama-sama melebar.

"Ru-Rukia…"

"I-Ichigo…"

Wushh… wushh…

Srekk… srekk…

Suasana pun hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lumayan kuat yang terdengar. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan suara angin. Kedua suara ini bersatu menjadi perpaduan sebuah simponi yang sangat enak untuk di dengar. Menenangkan hati.

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki kan?" tanya Rukia yang hampir bersamaan dengan Ichigo.

Mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Rukia.

"Jangan kembali menanyakkan pertanyaan yang sama," Ichigo sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan yang sangat di kenalnya ini, "aku ada pemotretan di sini, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku sedang ada urusan dengan salah satu perusahaan di sini," jawab Rukia sambil tetap memandang Ichigo. sentum manis khas dirinya pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

Deg… deg… deg…

Jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat. Senyuman itu, betapa dia sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman wanita yang paling di sukainya.

"Keajaiban sekali ya kita bisa bertemu di sini. Tuhan itu memang baik," kata Ichigo sambil menatap langit cakrawala yang sekarang berwarna oranye.

"Ya kamu benar sekali Ichigo. Aku sangat senang dengan kebaikkan Tuhan Yang satu ini. Ini yang paling ku suka dari semua berkat yang di berikanNya."

Ichigo sangat setuju dengan ucapan Rukia. Ini adalah berkat yang paling di sukainya, bertemu kembali dengan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Walaupun kita masing-masing telah memilikki pasangan."

Hati Rukia bagai di sambar ribuan jarum. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

"Ja-jadi, kamu sudah menikah Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Begitulah," balas Ichigo dengan muka memelas, "seandainya kita bisa selalu bersama sampai saat ini, kita pasti sudah bisa menjadi pasngan yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia."

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang Rukia. Karena dialah, hubungan mereka dulu harus berhenti. Karena dialah, mereka harus merasakan perasaan yang sangat tersiksa.

"Gomenne Ichigo, karena a-aku… ki-kita…."

Benda yang bening itu pun jatuh melalui mata Rukia. Wajahnya saat ini menjadi jalur transportasi dari air mata. Rukia merasa sangat bersalah.

Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia. Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak tega melihatnya menangis. Karena dulu dia berjanji, dia tidak akan pernah membuat Rukia menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia. Lupakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi. Hidup kita, takdir kita semuanya sudah di lukis dan di gambarkan Tuhan di kanvas kehidupan. Kita sebagai ciptaanNya hanya bisa menerima," Rukia merasa tenang kembali mendengar nasehat Ichigo. Benar kata Ichigo, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menentukan nasib kita, kita mau lahir di mana, mau nama apa, semuanya sudah di atur.

"Terima kasih Ichigo, aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang," Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya wajahmu sedikit pucat dan kamu berkeringat Rukia, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Ichigo meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Rukia. Rukia sendiri hanya mengelenggkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Ichigo," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

'Asal kamu tahu Ichigo, aku dari tadi itu sangat gugup berada di dekatmu. Jantungku selalu berdetak dengan sangat kencang,' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen milikku, tidak jauh dari sini kok," tawar Ichigo yang langsung mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Rukia.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

08.00 p.m.

Rukia dengan manis duduk di sofa milik Ichigo. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Ichigo mandi. Di temani cokelat panas dan televisi, membuat Rukia nyaman.

"Rukia apakah kamu mau mandi juga?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus ke televisi kepada Ichigo. Wajah Rukia memerah, semerah tomat rebus saat melihat Ichigo yang tidak mengenakan baju, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis.

"Ba-baiklah," balas Rukia sambil terbata-bata.

Skip Time

Rukia kini sudah selesai mandi. Dia mengenakan baju milik Ichigo. Besar sekali pikirnya.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai Rukia?" Ichigo tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia terlonjak kaget melihatnya.

"Oh sudah kok."

Ichigo tiba-tiba tertawa melihat Rukia. Rukia sendiri heran melihat mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Makannya badan itu jangan kependekkan, hahahaha…"

Rukia pun menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika dengan tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, ingin sekali Rukia membunuh Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan kamu kepala jeruk."

"Apa kamu bilang, dasar midget."

"Kepala jeruk…"

"Midget…"

"Kepala jeruk…"

"Sudah cukup!"

Bentakkan Rukia pun menghentikkan aksi mereka. Kami seperti anak kecil pikirnya.

"Ma-maaf," kata Ichigo yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa…" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga jantung Ichigo kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ingatkah kamu kapan kita jadian dan kapan kita mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Tanya Ichigo secara tiba-tiba. Rukia pura-pura mencoba mengingat, padahal dia masih mengingat semuanya.

"Kita jadian dan mengakhiri hubungan kita tepat hari ini, 25 Desember."

Apa yang di katakan Rukia memang benar. Mereka mengawali hubungan mereka tanggal 25 Desember 2004. Dan mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka pada tanggal 25 Desember 2007. Tepat tiga tahun mereka berpacaran.

Entah kenapa, semua hari bersejarah yang di alami Rukia dan Ichigo selalu pada tanggal 25 Desember. Apa ini memang kebetulan? Tentu saja tidak. Jawabannya sudah pasti karena ini rencana Tuhan. Tapi kita tidak tahu kenapa selalu bertepatan dengan tanggal yang di peringati seluruh umat Kristen di dunia.

"Rukia tahukah kamu, kalau selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku selalu mengingat saat-saat kita bersama. Walaupun saat ini aku sudah memilikki istri, namun aku masih tetap mencintaimu Rukia, selalu dan selamanya."

Mata violet Rukia melebar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang di pikirkannya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan selama ini aku juga masih menyimpan rasa 'cinta' itu di hatiku."

Kini giliran mata cokelat Ichigo yang melebar. Mereka masih saling mencintai. Inginnya dia melompat kegirangan saat ini, namun di tahannya.

Ichigo memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Rukia. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, namun Rukia menghalanginya dengan jarinya.

"Ini tidak boleh kita lakukan Ichigo. Ingat, kita sudah memilikki pasangan masing-masing, kita tidak boleh mengkhianati mereka," tegur Rukia. Namun seakan ada kabut yang sangat pekat yang sekarang menghalangi mata hati Ichigo. Dia tidak peduli lagi tentang hal itu saat ini.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Rukia!" seru Ichigo. Rukia terdiam.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Apakah kamu tidak mau menikmati keadaan yang sekarng sedang di berikan Rukia. Belum tentu suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Ichigo dengan cepat mencium bibir Rukia. Rukia tentu saja sangat kaget. Awalnya dia berusaha memberontak, namun perasaan aneh yang selama ini menjalari tubuhnya membuatnya menerima ciuman Ichigo. Membalasnya.

Kenikmatan yang sekarang mereka rasakan saat ini membutakan mereka. Kerinduan yang selalu mereka rasakan membuat mereka menutup telinga mereka, tidak mau mendengar apapun.

Mereka terus berciman. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo memimbing Rukia menuju tempat tidur. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di bawahnya. Rukia sekarang dengan sempurna terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Ichigo yang berada di atasnya. Mereka kembali berciuman.

Malam ini mereka mengambil resiko. Kerinduan dan perasaan saling mencintai membutakkan mereka.

Hari ini yang seharusnya menjadi anniversary mereka dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, di mana mereka seharusnya bersuka dengan pasangan masing-masing, mereka malah mengkhianati mereka di hari yang spesial ini. Apakah mereka bisa di bilang tidak punya hati nurani? Entahlah.

Namun, hanya malam ini. Hanya malam ini.

Seprai tempat tidur Ichigo berantakkan dan terkesan lusuh.

Rukia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur malam ini.

Dan Ichigo Kurosaki berada di sisinya.

.

.

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar Ichigo dan Rukia. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos, sukses membuat kedua bola mata Rukia yang lagi asyik dengan dunia mimpinya terbuka. Rukia pun duduk dan mengucek kedua bola mata violetnya. Muka Rukia memerah jika mengingat kejadian tadi malam, antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

Rukia tiba-tiba teringat, waktu dia melakukan hal semalam dengan Ichigo, dia tidak menggunakan pengaman agar dirinya tidak hamil.

**Are they ****they****can****live****happily****like****any other****love****story?**

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ o ^

Rukia : Aku dan Ichigo melakukan… *blusshh*

Ichigo : *Ikutan blushing*

Ulqui : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Waduh mereka tidak pakai pengaman, gimana nih onna.

Mee : Ya begitu deh. Kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya. Para reader dan senpai sekalian sapat menebak apakah Rukia akan hamil apa tidak. Jika berhasil saya akan memberikan hadiah.^^

Ichigo : Hadiah apa?

Mee : Permen sajalah…

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Rukia sweatdrop…

Mee : Chapter depan bakalan ada apa ya?

Ulqui : Karena itu tetaplah saksikkan fic abal ini.

IchiRuki : Mind to review this story?

Foot Note :

^^Thali : makanan Vegetarian khas India yang berisi nasi dan 3 sayur (kari sayur campur, tumis buncis dan dal ) ditambah satu mangkuk kecil kari ayam. Tersedia jufa roti bom yaitu roti cane yang ditaburi gula pasir dan diolesi mentega.

^^Idli : kue khas India yang terbuat dari tepung beras. Makannya biasa di temani chutney kelapa.

^^Hwachae : minuman tradisional khas korea yang terbuat dari sari buah-buahan. Biasanya memakai buah stroberi, persik, dan jeruk.

^^Ayam Tikka : makanan khas India yang menggunakan ayam tanpa tulang yang di baker dan di campur berbagai macam rempahrempah khas India.

^^Pani Puri : Jajanan kaki lima yang terkenal di India. Panipuri terdiri dari makanan bundar garing yang kosong di dalamnya yang disebut Puri dan dinikmati bersama Pani yaitu kuah air yang terdiri dari air asam, cabai dan garam masala. Sebelum diberi pani, ke dalam puri biasanya dimasukkan terlebih dahulu kentang, bawang dan chickpeas.

^^Teh Rempah Masala Chai : minuman khas India yang memilikki banyak rempah-rempah di dalamnya. Minuman ini di buat dari teh dan susu yang di campur dengan rempah-rempah seperti kapulaga, cengkeh, kayu manis, merica hitam, dan jahe.


End file.
